Worth it
by Love-don't-die
Summary: 'I could count the number of times I wished I could sleep on one hand, but every time I closed my eyes I could picture what I had done, what certain lies had made me to do.' After attacking and killing a human, Jasper begins to hide away in his own personal hell. Will anyone be able to bring him out of his guilt spiral and show him he's not the monster he thinks he is? J/B.
1. Unbearable

**AN: So as always and with all of my stories, I do not own anything that you may recognise, I do however own this plot and anything that you don't recognise.**

 **Summary: 'I could count the number of times I wished I could sleep on one hand, but every time I closed my eyes I could picture what I had done, what certain lies had caused me to do.' After attacking and killing a human, Jasper begins to hide away in his own personal hell. Will anyone be able to bring him out of his guilt spiral? Will Bella be able to help along with Peter and Charlotte? And what about the danger and the treat that is looming in the distance? Is it just too much to handle?**

 **Worth it**

Chapter one - unbearable

Jasper's POV

I could count the number of times I wished I could sleep on one hand, in both this life and my human one. It wasn't something I was fond of even then when sleep would take me almost every night. To me, it was just something that was necessary at the time, if I closed my eyes I would miss out on the world, miss out on everything around me. Plus having gone through what I have and seeing the things my eyes have seen, you find it difficult not to observe your surroundings and find danger that could cost you either your life or the lives of people you love. No I hated to sleep but in this moment, this exact moment I wish I could close my eyes, sleep and never wake up.

It wasn't going to be that easy though, even I knew that, every time I would close my eyes to try and escape the guilt I could picture what had just happened, what I had done.  
"Jasper, please just open the door, no one blames you." that was a lie. I'd killed that human man and I blamed myself, I'd ripped open his neck and killed him, taken his life without even blinking. They can't tell me they don't blame me and that no one blames me when I can feel their horror, their disgust seeping through every pour of their body. "Just open the door, we can work it out together," I placed my hands over my ears in an attempt to block the sound as I curled further into the corner of my study, feeling the sting behind my eyes at the tears I knew I could never shed.

"Go away," it was barley a whisper but I knew they'd be able to hear me just like I could hear them, their muttering, and their silent whispers outside the door. I didn't want to see any of them, not my brothers, not my sister, not my parents and especially not the woman who'd been lying to my for so long, the woman who claimed to love me even when I felt guilt for having feelings for another.

I hated myself for what I had done, hated what those lies had led me to do, the anger and the loathing I felt as I stormed from the house in search of something to take my anger out on and finding a man pulling a screaming woman into an alley at the side of a rundown bar by her hair, seemed like the distraction I needed. I'd taken it too far though, feeling what they were feeling, feeling the fear spill into me had just set me off, set the monster I hid away free and I'd attack. It was lucky I'd let the woman escape.

I groan into my hands as I taste the blood on my tongue and feel the energy the human kill had given me. It was two days ago now but the feeling and the high was still there, the blood still coursing through my veins.

I hated myself because I loved the feeling.

"Jazz," I was wondering when they'd send Emmett, in the past when I'd slip he would always be the one to pull me back to the surface, bring me back to myself and out of my guilt spiral. Not this time though, this time was different because the shame I felt was far greater. "We're heading on our hunting trip, you coming?" I wanted to roll my eyes, of course he could say something as simple as that but little did he know the horror and guilt that rushed through me at those simple words, I wasn't hungry and they all knew why.

"Just leave Emmett," I heard him sigh as he turned from the door.

"Okay, well Carlisle is staying in case you need anything." I smirked at that, I knew exactly why Carlisle was staying and it had nothing to do with what I needed, it did though have everything to do with a certain human that Eddy didn't want me near especially for the week he'd be gone. The thought cheered me a little, only a little.

I listened as his footsteps disappeared down the hall and out of the house, hearing the rest of the family follow as they left me alone. I sighed, not completely alone.

Because of the Major I knew I would never be alone.

I throw my head in my hands as I slide my knees to my chest wondering how I had reached the point that I'm at, coming to one simple conclusion.

Alice.

From the very start she's lied to me, led me on and let me think that she loved and cared for me but it was all a lie. Sure she told me she loved me but that that love was only that of a friend. I just didn't understand. Of course when I look back I can see it, the distance that's been growing between us for the past ten years, the way we were no longer intimate, the fact that we no longer stayed in the same room alone for longer than ten minutes. I've been fooling myself thinking it was just what happened over time, that couples grew apart, I was an idiot.

I knew I could sit here and blame everything on Alice. That if it wasn't for her than I wouldn't have killed that man, but I couldn't blame her. I knew the truth. If it wasn't for Alice I would have killed more than that one man, I would have killed thousands already, she'd saved me that day and even though our life together was a lie I would always love her for saving me.

No I couldn't blame Alice for that night, there was only one person to blame and that was me.

"Jasper?" I didn't move or speak as Carlisle's voice travelled through the door, "son, I have to head out to the hospital soon but first I need to hunt, care to join?"

"I'm not thirsty," it was as if each time someone would ask me to leave my room and go hunt with them the guilt would grow and the hate I felt for myself would become greater. I wanted to be left alone but didn't want to be truly alone.

God I was messed up.

"Just call if you need me okay?" I didn't bother to reply as I heard his footsteps creep down the hall and out the front door, leaving me once again alone and for my hate spiral to continue.

 **Bella's POV**

"You know if I could I'd take you with me love, I hate leaving you home alone." Once again I found myself wrapped in Edward's over protective embrace as he planted small kisses to the top of my head.

"I know," I huffed a little, it wasn't like I hated Edward leaving, sometimes I wished for it, since the family returned after all those months away, he had become sort of unbearable in the way he had to constantly be with me. I needed space and this hunting trip was the best way to get it.

"I can stay if you like? I could hunt closer to home that way I'll be here if you need me?" I was able to protest when he pulled away from me, "yeah maybe that's a good idea, with what's happening with Jasper at the moment." It was that moment I did stop him.

"What's happening with Jasper?" I demanded as I stepped into his view.

"Nothing for you to worry about love," he smiled at me as my eyes narrowed, before I would have dropped it but now? Now I wanted to know.

"Edward tell me, I want to know." I was putting my foot down and from the look he was now giving me, he knew it too.

He sighed as he pulled me to the couch, "it's nothing really love, Jasper is just having a hard time, he slipped and killed someone," he paused as he waited for my reaction, when he receive none he continued, "he's staying home with Carlisle, he won't leave his room or talk to anyone, don't worry though love, Carlisle won't let him near you until he is better." He pulled me closer obviously seeing the tear that escaped my eyes. "Maybe I should stay?"

I was more adamant now for him to leave.

"Edward I want you to go, you need to hunt and I need to spend some time alone with Charlie, please." I added as I softly kissed his cheek, it was a cheap move but I needed to do it.

It took him a moment but again he sighed, "Just promise not to go near the house or Jasper okay?" I nodded being careful not to say the words out loud. "Try to keep yourself safe." There was a beep outside signalling it was time for him to go, with a sweet kiss he left and I was left alone, knowing what I needed to do.

I have to see Jasper.

I waited, quite impatiently for ten minutes watching as the clock ticked down. I needed a plan; I needed a way to get to Jasper before I was caught, before Alice saw the future or before someone had time to tell Edward. I told Alice not to search for me when she returned but I had to be careful.

First things first, I had to get Carlisle out of the house. I racked my brain for a solution to that little problem and knew exactly what I had to do.

Digging out my phone I texted him hoping he would rush to the hospital like I wanted and needed him too, grabbing my jacket and keys I left the house ready to leave as soon as it was sent.

 _Hey Carlisle, guess what? Yep I hit my head again. Please tell me you're in work? I know Edward will want me to get checked out._

Hitting send I tapped my fingers against my steering wheel impatiently as I waited for a reply, clicking the screen on to ensure I didn't miss anything. After what felt like forever I received the reply I was waiting for.

 _I'm on my way._

That was all I needed to start the car and head straight towards my real destination. The Cullen house.

Stepping on the gas pedal a little too hard, listening as my truck moaned in protest I raced towards the drive, following the twisting road as imagined what sort of mess I was walking into. I knew this was probably killing him. I wasn't sure what this sudden urge I was feeling and why I needed to get to him as quick as possible but I knew I needed too.

I didn't have time to think or even worry as I parked my truck close to the house and jumped out, not even knocking as I let myself in and straight up the stairs, following the hallways that leaded me outside his study. Instead of bargaining in, I knocked as softly as possible, not wanting to frighten him.

"Jasper?" I didn't hear anything so I knocked again, a little harder this time, "Jasper It's me, can I come in?" I stood outside as I waited patiently for him to reply, I knew he was in there, it was a strange feeling I had when it came to this moment, this situation.

I wasn't sure how long I was outside his room or how long I waited for him to make the next move, in the end I was seated on the floor. After texting Carlisle saying I was running a little late I waited, just sitting as I placed my back and my head flat against the wall.

I Sighed as it started getting a little darker outside, Carlisle was in surgery so I knew I had time, I just needed Jasper to realise I wasn't going anywhere.

"Jasper please, I'm not going anywhere just please let me in? I just want to talk." I was beginning to wonder if I was just going crazy believing that he was still in there. After a moment though I heard the door slowly click open as it was unlocked.

Taking a deep breath I stood, twisting the handle as I let myself into the dark rom.

Jasper?"

"You shouldn't be here Bella." I was almost taken back by the rough voice that called from the dark room. Letting my eyes adjust slightly I glanced around as I searched for him

In the corner of the room is where he sat, blonde hair glowing faintly in the moonlight as he hung his head low.

"I know I shouldn't be but I couldn't leave you alone Jasper, not like this," I took a step forward.

"Please don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you," feeling slightly defeated I turned my back to him as I felt around for the light switch, if I was going to do this I was going to see him while I did. Finally locating it I squinted as light filled the room.

"That's better," I muttered to myself as I turned back towards him, seeing that he had retreated further into his corner. "Now tell me what happened?" I stayed where I was, I knew I was pushing my luck as it was, I didn't want to frighten him further.

"I'm sure Edward told you, I bet he couldn't wait to throw that one at everyone, show everyone how weak I am."

"He did tell me, but I don't want to hear it for him, or anyone else for that matter. I want to hear it from you." I slowly eased myself to the floor as I faced him.

"I killed someone Bella, I held someone's life in my hands and I took it, all because of what? Some stupid lie!" I could hear him beginning to feel angry as he projected his emotions onto me, the crippling guilt I now felt plus the sudden anger. It was unbearable.

"What do you mean?" keep it calm, keep it cool.

"She lied to me, she told me we were meant to be together and then she decided it was over, that she didn't love me, we weren't mates and that she had found her true mate. How could she do that? We were together for so long, yeah I knew we wasn't mates, a part of me always knew but to just turn around and throw that in my face, telling me I was going to leave the family also, so that she and 'Henry' could be together? How could she do that Bella?"

My heart was breaking in front of me for the man I barely knew, how could Alice be so cruel? I was happy she found her true mate but honestly if she was here, I would set her pixie ass on fire for the pain she was putting Jasper through at the moment.

"Oh Jasper," I began to move forward a little only for his head to snap up.

"Please stay back, I really don't want to hurt you," I didn't answer him for a moment as I stared into his eyes, what once was golden was now a bright and piercing red. They were mesmerising, and that scared me. "See, I know you're scared of me Bella, I can feel it. I'm a monster." Again his head rested on his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm not scared of you." I whispered as I moved a little closer.

"How can you say that when I can feel what you do?" he never looked up, even as I inched closer and closer.

"I know what I felt Jasper but you misunderstand," I was right in front of him now. "I'm scared because I thought your eyes were beautiful," I whispered so low I didn't even think he could hear, but as he once again looked up and straight at me I knew he did and I also knew he was testing my emotions for even an ounce of a lie.

"How? How can you say that knowing what I've done?"

"Everyone's slipped at some time in their lives Jasper that doesn't make you a monster, the fact that you're here and feeling guilty over what you have done proves that." I slowly reach out and stroke his hair behind his ears, "you shouldn't beat yourself up because of that, you shouldn't blame yourself either Jas, I certainly don't." I smiled softly as he stared.

"You really are something, you know that?" I blushed slightly as he shook his head, "here you are, sat in front of me, blushing for fuck sake when I have red eyes, proof of what I've done and there you are. Not scared, touching me, you don't even fear for your own safety."

"I know you won't hurt me, I trust you." I shrugged, it was tree, not one part of me thought he would hurt me. I was always safe with him.

"I think you're right," he muttered to himself, "I don't think I could ever hurt you, no matter what." A confused look passed his face before it disappeared.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you like it, this idea has been floating around in my head for the past few weeks and I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to get it down. so here it is.**

 **I didn't even want to end the chapter, truth it I'm nearly 1000 words into the next I just love writing it.**

 **Anyway IMPORTANT! If you read my other stories you will know that I have dyslexia so I do struggle with my spelling as well as my grammar but I do try.**

 **Either way I hope you liked it and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	2. The call

**A/N: As always I do not own anything you may recognise, I do however own this plot.**

Chapter two – the call

Bella's POV

We sat in silence for a moment then as we both thought over everything that had happened in the past hour, it was a lot to come to terms with and I wasn't sure either of us knew what to say.

We continued to sit in the same position, us both on the floor in the corner of Jasper's office, although I had somehow found myself with my hand on his knee, drawing small patterns with my thumb, little spirals that continued to grow whilst he stared towards the ceiling.

"I'm surprised Edward allowed you to come here? Or even Carlisle for that matter." Finally breaking the silence he asked the one question I wish he hadn't, "what?" he must have felt the guilt that passed over me at his words.

"They kind of don't know I'm here, I told Edward I wouldn't come and I may have made Carlisle leave for the hospital because of an 'emergency'." I air quoted, "he's going to be pretty mad when he finds out I lied," I chewed my bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sure you can handle Edward, he shouldn't be too mad at you, he never is."

"I wasn't talking about Edward, I don't really care if he's mad or not anyway, I'm talking about Carlisle, I feel so guilty for lying to him." And I did, but I would be dammed if that guilt had stopped me coming here tonight.

"So you don't feel bad about lying to your boyfriend but to someone else?" I nodded my head as a small smile appeared on his face for the first time that night.

"Glad you find it funny," and secretly I was glad he did and was also glad I hadn't listened to Edward and had come anyway.

"Just surprising -" he was cut off when his phone began to ring from his desk, "I don't want to talk to anyone," I nodded my head in understanding as we waited once again in silence for it to ring out, not once but five times before I gave up and grabbed the still ringing device.

"It's Peter?" I scrunched my face up as I tried to remember if Edward had ever mentioned anything about a Peter.

"An old friend of mine," again nodding I clicked the green button and placed the phone against my ear.

"I swear to fuckin god Major! If I had to call one more time I woulda come down there and ripped your balls off and burnt em as you watched!" I was a little taken back by the southern voice that travelled over the phone but couldn't help but giggle a little at the threat, "Major?"

"Sorry no, er Major is a little busy right now?" I looked towards Jasper with a huge question mark on my face, wondering if this man had the wrong number or not, mouthing the word 'Major' to him just in case.

"I'll tell you sometime," he whispered while I nodded my head eager to know.

"Well I know this ain't Alice, my ears would be bleedin by now, or she wouldn't have even answered the phone. So who am I speakin with?"

"I'm Bella, I'm a friend of Jasper's," I guess we could say we were friends now? Having not spent as much time with Jasper as the rest of the family, I was a little unsure of what I could refer to him as.

"Ah bout time! Knew I'd be talkin to you at some point sugar, just wasn't sure when. How's our Maj- Jasper doing?" I was slightly confused by his words but shook it off as I saw Jasper too shake his head.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered his question feeling the need to tell the truth. "Not good, I don't really know what to do, sorry Jazz but it's true," I felt guilty at saying the words but I knew it was necessary.

"That's alright darlin, what do you want Peter?" Jasper finally answered as I held the phone towards him, watching as he put it on speaker before placing it on the floor.

"Good hearin from you too fucker, but my spider senses are tingling, had a feelin yall might wanna come for a visit for a while, I know Char is desperate to see ya gain."

"I don't know if I can Pete," he stared at me as he answered; making me wonder exactly what was going through his mind.

"Oh you can, I can feel it. Don't worry lil B will come with ya, won't ya B?" Oh so B was me? I paused for a second before I answered. Could I go? It was break in school, so I guess I could, but would Charlie allow it? I looked towards Jasper as I thought of my answer; the look of longing that was in his eyes had me almost crumble.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, after all it wasn't about me here, it was what Jasper wanted and needed right now and if he didn't want me to go then this was a moot point.

"I don't know what it is but you make me more comfortable, you make the guilt go away even if it is for a moment and make me sane, but I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to Bella." It fell silent once more as I thought about my answer, if Jasper needed me then I was going, he was family and I would do anything for him, for any of them.

"Okay, I just need to think of something to tell Charlie." I smiled as once again a small smile slipped its way onto Jasper's face while Peter cheered from the other end of the phone.

"Right, yall have to move quickly though, I'll see ya both soon, Charlotte and I can't wait to meet ya Sugar," I smiled as the phone went dead and I was left with my choice.

"You don't have to come you know? I know it's asking a lot and I don't even know why I want you to, all I know is I do."

"As long as you need my help I'll be there, but you have to answer some of my questions okay?" he nodded in agreement as we both stood up. "Ow," I complain as the cramp begins to form in my legs having not moved much in a while.

"Sorry, guess you needed to move huh?" I nodded as he began to grab some of his belongings.

"Kind of, it's fine through, although I have to go home and tell Charlie and get some stuff. Where are we going anyway?"

"Texas."

My eyes widen at that, Texas is one of the places I've always wanted to go; I was even looking at Colleges there, my excitement increased knowing I'd get to spend at least a little time there.

"Okay I'll go pack some stuff, you wait here, we may need to take one of your cars, I don't think mine will get us to Texas." We both smirked, "I'll be right back okay?" I waited until he nodded a little nervously before I left the house, running downstairs and driving home quicker than I drove here, arriving just as Charlie hung up the phone and before I could think of what a crazy idea this was.

"Hey dad," I tried to calm my pulse down enough to sound a least a little normal.

"Sup Bell, just ordered a pizza if you want some?"

"No thank you, I just ate," I didn't really have time to eat, my stomach almost growled in protest.

"Okay, good, how was your day?" here we go, an opening.

"It's been good, just been talking to Charlotte most of the day." Take the bait.

"Charlotte?"

"You know Charlotte? My friend from Florida?" I didn't have a friend called Charlotte in Florida but I needed a name, I doubted visiting someone called Peter would be okay with my cop dad, plus there would a Charlotte there, so technically I wasn't lying. Much.

"Oh yeah, Charlotte, everything okay?" I almost smiled in glee, I knew Charlie had no idea who Charlotte was but like any male he just acted like he remembered me talking about her.

Finally he sat down as I took a seat beside him my legs almost sighing in relief.

"Yeah she was actually just asking if I wanted to visit her in Florida, she knows I've been looking at colleges there and wanted to show me around." I tried to keep eye contact as I said this, telling as much truth as I could on the subject.

"Oh? You never said you were thinking of going there?" Good he hasn't said no and I know the perfect hook to get him to agree.

"Well I wasn't, I was planning on going where Edward went honestly, but I think we need space, I need space and that's what this trip is as well." Come on Charlie, I don't have time please say yes.

"Do you have enough money? Is she meeting you? How are you getting there?"

"Well I'll be flying," lie, no way I could let Jasper on a plane the state he's in, "I have money saved from the car I was meant to buy, plus birthdays and such so I have plenty, plus I'm staying with her family so I don't need accommodation and she's meeting me at the airport," my eyes kept glancing towards the clock not wanting Jasper to be alone for too long.

"Well I think it's a good idea Bell, just be careful okay? If you can, go see your mom as well. Message me if you need anything and make sure you call every day okay?" I nodded my head with a grin on my face as I launched myself at him.

"Thank you daddy, if you can don't tell Edward where I've gone, I mean it when I say I need space." I hope he heard that part in Charlie's mind; hopefully it'll put him off coming after me.

"One of the reasons I'm letting you go," I rolled my eyes; Charlie still hated Edward for leaving me, not that I blamed him, a part of me did also.

"I'm going to go pack now, Charlotte booked me a flight forgetting times and stuff, apparently she's 'too excited', my plane leaves in a couple of hours, I love you dad."

"Love you too Bell, have a good time!" with that I ran up the stairs, threw everything In bags and was out of the door and speeding back to Jasper within the hour, praying Carlisle wasn't home yet.

I was nervous in all honesty about what the next - well I don't know how long, weeks? Months? Oh I don't know - would bring. I knew I needed to do this, I wasn't lying to Charlie, time away from Edward to clear my head was good, plus Jasper needed me, needed help to get back on track and I wanted to be there and support him no matter how long he needed me for.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and my emotions as I pulled into to Cullen's drive, this time heading towards the garage to leave my truck before making my way towards the house, taking a deep breath as I headed inside, already stocking my bags in the garage ready.

"Jasper?" I called as soon as I entered, looking around the big room, a little cautious due to the darkness.

"You came back?" I jumped almost out of my skin at the voice behind me, whirling around to see a shocked look on Jasper, who currently held his own bag over his shoulder.

"I said I would come didn't I?" I tried to reassure him with my feelings, pushing as much positive emotion towards him as I could.

"You did but I thought you might have changed your mind? Talked yourself out of coming?" he shrugged as I slowly stepped towards him.

"Jasper, I'm here for however long you need me, Charlie is on board, thinks we are going to Florida, well he thinks I am anyway. You're not going to get rid of me until you don't want or need me there."

"Thank you Bella," slowly I held his eyes as I closed the gap between us, watching as he held his breath as I wrapped my arms around him.

"We'll get you through this Jazz, I promise," I whispered as I continued to embrace him, "now come on, Peter said we have to hurry." Taking his hand I began to lead him towards the door, excited to finally get on the road. That was until he stopped and pulled me behind him, crouching a little as he stared towards the door.

"Jasper? Bella?" my eyes widened as Carlisle's voice reached me. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" crap, crap, crap!

"Well," I began to move towards him, only to have Jasper grab my wrist. A little surprised I turned my eyes towards his red ones, worry reaching me as I looked towards him. "It's okay Jasper," I tried to reassure him wondering just what was worrying him. He continued to stare though as if trying to find the answer in my eyes while I pushed as much reassurance as I could towards him. After another moment his grip loosened and I stepped closer to Carlisle.

"Bella, what's going on?" I watched as his golden eyes began to flicker between the two of us, a confused look settled on his pale face.

"I'm taking Jasper away for a while, I think it will do him good," did I just say that? Too late now.

"I don't think that's-" I held my hand up to silence him.

"Look at him Carlisle, this is killing him, letting him sit up in his study, alone while everyone leaves isn't going to help him, being here with Alice won't help either, he needs to get away and honestly so do I." I folded my arms across my chest as I felt Jasper step closer to me.

"Have you spoken to Charlie?"

"I have and he thinks it's a good idea," no need to tell him he thinks I'm going alone.

"What if he hurts you?" a low growl came from where Jasper stood, automatically I reached behind me to place a hand on his arm.

"Jasper will never hurt me, I trust him Carlisle and so should you."

"What about Edward?" Shit.

"What about Edward? I will phone him when I can, but I need space Carlisle, it's all getting too much, just please step aside." I knew Jasper would possible plough through him if needed, I didn't want it to come to that but even I was beginning to fidget myself, eager to get far away from him.

"Just, just be careful okay? If anything and I mean anything happens phone, if you need me phone, if you want to come home, phone okay? I'll keep it quiet for as long as I can." I smiled a little at him as I took Jasper's hand and once again pulled him towards the door.

"I promise, see you, dad and thank you," I hugged him softly before I began to run towards the car not wanting him to change his mind, once settled in the passenger seat and Jasper in the drivers we were off.

 **Jasper's POV**

I wasn't sure what it was about Bella or what had even come over me, from opening the door when she knocked to now bringing and asking her to Texas with me. There was just something about her, something that I needed right now. When Carlisle had come home I saw red, again I wasn't sure what had come over me, all I knew was that Carlisle was a threat at that moment and he was near Bella, the last time I felt that sort of protectiveness was when James was near her, everyone saw how that ended and if it wasn't for her calming touch, that's how it would have gone today.

I think I was losing my mind.

Rolling down the windows to rid myself of the scent of her blood I pressed the gas pedal and began the thirty-three, well what would be thirty three if you were human. Drive towards Texas and towards home,

 **A/N: My god it's cold! Lat week we had a heat wave and this week? I'm huddled under the cover and I don't want to leave!**

 **So anyway I am made up with the response i got for this story! I'm so glad you all liked it as much as i liked writing it :D Thank you so much!**

 **So I was going to post this tomorrow or Thursday but then I realised it's the very last EVER episode of pretty little liars tomorrow. EVER! Don't think I'm prepared for that so I wanted to post today just in case.**

 **Anyway before I go off on one about PLL and the Originals KLAUS AND ELIJAH! :( no don't start Jess!**

 **Hahaha anyway until next time.**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	3. Road trip

**A/N: As always I own nothing but this plot.**

Chapter three – road trip

Bella's POV

I woke to the sun breaking through the clouds and streaming into the car, once again grateful that the Cullen's blacked out the windows in order to drive through towns such as this. Groggy I rubbed my eyes as I lift my stiff neck, flinching a little at the loud click it made.

"Sorry, I know it's not the most comfortable place to sleep," it didn't take me back or come as a shock hearing Jasper's voice from beside me, all last night I dreamt of Texas as well as him there, it was a strange combination to me but something I was more than looking forward to seeing.

"That's okay," I looked around as we now drove through a small town seemingly in the middle of nowhere, "where are we?"

"About another day till we get to Peter and Charlotte's, want to stop for a little?"

"Please," it was nice in the way that Jasper remembered my human needs. With Edward, he always forgot until I had to ask for a moment alone, honestly it was nice not to constantly ask, yes I needed to pee at times, doesn't mean I wanted him to know that.

I felt the car swerve to the right and was brought to a stop inside a lot located right next to a small countryside.

"I'll wait here," I was about to protest when I remember two things. One, it may be hard enough for Jasper to be around me as it is, add more humans after his recent slip. Not the best idea, and two, it was starting to brighten outside; sparkling may not be such a good way to greet the locals, the thought of the look they would give him made me chuckle.

"Why not go for a run sparkles? Stretch your legs a little, can't be comfortable for you to be in the car with me." I smiled as I got out not waiting for a response as I made my way towards a diner that also had an attached shop, prefect.

Before ordering any food I decided to relieve my bladder taking the opportunity to wash my face and have – or what I've heard it be called – a whore bath, washing my pits and bits with wipes. Feeling a little fresher I order myself two different sandwiches, some chips, a few bottles of drink, dips, chocolate and everything else in order to not stop as often, well except when I needed the toilet. That really couldn't be helped through.

When I got back to the car I found Jasper waiting exactly where I left him, tapping away to the beat of whatever music he was listening too.

"Get everything you need?" as soon as my seat belt was back in place he started the engine, eyeing my food with a look of disgust.

"Sure did, got enough to last me until we reach their place. So we'll only need to stop for bathroom breaks," I snapped open a packet of chips as I popped one into my mouth, almost moaning at the taste.

"Is that any good?" I nodded my head as I placed another on my tongue, "what's it taste like?"

"Cheesy and delicious," I move it closer to his face, wafting it under his nose, "want one?" I wanted to laugh as he scrunched his face as if the little chip offended him.

"No thank you, that smells disgusting, how can you eat something like that?"

"How can you eat a mountain lion?" I shoot back, licking the cheesy dust from my fingers.

"Fair point well made." He smiled a little, "anyway enough about lions and cheese, tell me about yourself."

"You pretty much know everything." I take a sip of water.

"I bet I don't, hmm," he thought for a moment, "favourite food?"

"Meatballs, wait no cheese, wait no fries! Urgh I can't choose," I laugh.

"Okay, favourite drink?"

"Coke."

"Favourite colour?"

I laugh, "green."

"Not blue?" he glance at me from the side.

"Definitely not blue, that's Edwards and he hates green." I shrug.

"Huh, tell me about your childhood, favourite Christmas, favourite birthday," he demanded.

"Why do you want to know?"

He sighed before looking at the steering wheel, "it helps distract me from my thoughts."

"Oh," shit, "well my childhood was like any others really, although I did tend to spend most of it in the hospital. I was clumsy would you believe?" victory! The smile was back. "Anyway it all started when my mum would take me to ballet classes, god did I hate them! But she just wouldn't listen when I said I wanted to take an art class instead. She thought I would be the next best dancer; she was a little disappointed when that didn't happen. After breaking my arm for the third time she finally let me give it up and took me to an art and writing class. That's where I fell in love with the classics." I smiled as I remembered that class, I went every week up until I left Florida.

"My best Christmas, well that one's easy, it was when I was seven, I spent it with Charlie for once, he took me out to a frozen lake and taught me to skate, I'm pretty good you know."

"Really? You can hardly walk on a flat surface without damaging something." I narrowed my eyes at him this time.

"Yes that may be true, thank you for bringing that up! But I'm actually quite good at ice skating, feels like I'm flying," I smile at the fond memories, "from then on when it snowed I would find a lake to skate on, well up until Edward deemed it too dangerous that is," I huffed.

"Why do you put up with it?" I turn to face him, watching his red eyes glance towards me every now and then, "he treats you like shit and you just stand there and let him do it?"

I wanted to shoot the question right back at him, Alice treated him like shit and yet he put up with it, I stopped myself through, I didn't want to hurt him further.

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it." I cross my arms and turn to face out of the open window glad at least it was still warm inside the car.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," I nodded a little.

It fell silent then as I stared out the window and watched the world go by, trying desperately not to over think Jasper's question. The scenery was beautiful, breathtaking really. When I moved to Forks I thought the place was too green, an alien planet but this place? This was simply beautiful.

"I've always liked it here too; it was a lot different when I was growing up though." That grabbed my attention as I turned my body towards him now, his previous comment forgotten.

"You grew up here? As in when you were human?" he nodded his head slightly. "I never knew that! Wait, if you're from Texas where's your accent?"

"I did, well I do have an accent, Alice hated it though so I hide it." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Seriously?" he nodded, "you shouldn't hide part of yourself, not for anyone." I knew as I said the words it was hypocritical, I did it with Edward, why wouldn't he with Alice? "Anyway it doesn't matter, I've always loved the southern drawl."

"Well Ma'am, I'll see what I can do bout that now won't I?" I nearly swoon at the sound of his accent, it was beyond sexy and beyond distracting.

"Yeah definitely keep that," I muttered under my breath, only to receive a chuckle in return.

-)-

After what seemed like forever but was about ten hours later, I was done with answering his questions, what was my mum like? What was Charlie like? Did I have any friends growing up? Why did I move to Forks? What did I like to do? What did I like to read? I'd be surprised if there were any more questions that could be asked "Did I distract you enough?" It was my turn to ask as a yarn slipped through my lips.

"You did, thank you. Like I said it's easier when I'm around you," I smile as I snuggle further into my seat, "want me to stop at a hotel or something? That can't be comfortable."

"No that's okay, we're almost there, I can survive a few more hours." I closed my eyes and begged for sleep to take me soon, "Are you comfortable enough? I mean you've been stuck in this car with me for hours now. Are you okay?" I peeked an eye open as I watched him watch me,

"I'm fine, your blood isn't as tempting to me as others, it causes a little tickle, an irritating scratch at times, but nothing I can't handle," he shrugged.

"My blood must suck, must be something wrong with it, dirty blood." I giggled to myself chanting in my head do not mention a Harry Potter reference, you are not a mudblood.

"No I don't think it's that," he mused to himself as my eyes finally shut and I drifted into a deep sleep.

-)-

"Darlin? Darlin?" I was woke by a gentle rocking sensation, opening my eyes I was once again blinded by the light that was streaming through the windows. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey, are we there?"

"No, about twenty more minutes, I thought you might want to clean up a little before we arrive? Change your clothes?"

"Do I smell?" I asked aloud as I stretched once more from my seat.

"No actually?" he tilted his head to the side, "just thought a change of clothes might be more comfortable."

"Thanks," I opened my door before grabbing my bag from the back seat, taking my toothbrush, paste, hairbrush, and a change of clothes and underwear towards the small café and straight to the bathroom.

I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally change my clothes, yes I haven't washed my hair in a day or so, but like the day before I freshened myself up with wipes which made all the difference, I ran my brush through my hair before I gave my teeth a good brush.

I wish I could make a better effort than the one I have, wish I could put at least a little make up on or something, I was once again finding myself nervous, not to meet more vampires, but if said vampires were going to like me. I was staying with them for a while.

I sighed before taking one more look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and going outside, glad for the first time in a long time that I had a dress and that I'd remembered to shave my legs also. It was hot in Texas, I knew that was a stupid thought but it was, I'd placed my hair in a pony and left my arms bare showing of the spaghetti strapped dress I had brought with me from Florida.

Thank you mom! I'd have to do some shopping whilst here.

I almost skipped to the car then as I opened the passenger's side and threw myself in.

"Ready!" I was in a good mood for the first time in a while, the prospect of a shower and something cooked to eat sounded amazing!

"You look nice," I blushed a little at the compliment, deciding that my seat belt needed that little extra attention than before. I heard him chuckle softly to himself before he started the engine up once more, pulling out of the cafe and back on the road.

"So what are Peter and Charlotte actually like?" I asked as I leaned forward in my seat, inching closer to the window as we flew past tree after tree.

"They're, well they're different to the vampires you've met before. But you'll see what I mean."

"You're fond of them aren't you?" I smiled noticing the strain from his voice leave him, if only slightly.

"They're family, closer to me than any of the Cullen's; they even share my last name." I watched as he smirked to the side catching the shock and wonder from my emotions.

"Do I get to hear it?"

"Whitlock, Whitlock is my last name."

"Huh, Jasper Whitlock, I like it," I beamed towards him.

"You're the first, because Peter and Charlotte share the name, the rest of the family refused to take it. They didn't really want to be associated. You'll probably see why I guess." He sighed as he turned on to a dirt road and down to my dream house.

Standing on a slight Hill stood a three story amazing house, half covered in wood while the other was covered in stone. A large porch surrounded the whole house, a beautiful decking that held chairs and even a porch swing! It was the sort of house I've dreamed of having since I was a little girl!

"Like it?" I did jump then as I was taken from my thought as soon as we pulled outside the house.

"Love it! You know most girls dream about living in a castle? Well me, I dreamt of living somewhere like this!" I smiled looking between both Jasper and the house in front of me.

"Glad you like it, this happens to be my house," I stared unable to say anything as we both climbed from the car and began to walk up the drive, before we could reach the door though, it was thrown open and a man with sandy blonde hair stood in its place.

"Major!" Once again I found myself being pushed behind Jasper as, who I guess was Peter came forward, "Can I smell a human?" Again he took a step forward seeming oblivious to the growl that was building within the man in front of him.

My eyes widened at that though, Jasper hadn't told him I was human? Shit!

"Captain," it was a warning as Jasper acknowledges him, ensuring that I remained behind him.

"Did you bring a human?" He questioned again as he took another step towards me stopping only as Jasper began to crouch. Oh so this was happening again? I wonder what it was all about.

Sighing I took a deep breath and stepped to the side slightly so he could see me. "Jasper?" I waited until I had his full attention, running my hand up his arm as Peter took a small step back. Once Jasper's eyes were firmly locked on my face I smiled. "Do you trust Peter?" I wasn't sure what was processing me to say these things; in my head through, I knew these were the right things to say.

"Yes," I received my answer.

"Do you trust him not to hurt me?" This time the answer came slower.

"Yes."

"And I trust you, you won't let him hurt me," I reached down and grabbed his hand, taking another deep breath I turned to the blonde in front of me, taking in all 6 foot of him, he slight muscular body, leaner then Jasper but still looking strong, his corky smile plastered in his face as he watched our exchange."Hi, I'm the human, but people tend to call me Bella." I stepped forward making sure Jasper stayed by my side.

"Ah so you're lil B? I didn't think, well shit!" He ran his hand through his cropped hair as I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "I'll just show you," He gestured for us to follow him around the back, what we found there had me stopping in my tracks.

"Is that a, is that a buck?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "I had a feelin you might be hungry so I caught you a - well I thought you were - dammit Major! A heads up would have been great ya know!"

I couldn't help it, in that moment I keeled over with laughter, grabbing my side as stitches and aches began to form.

"Oh fuck off! I thought I'd be nice an all and what do I get?" I tried to slow my heart rate and laughter enough to finally talk.

"Oh Peter, it's not that, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me!" Without thinking about it I pulled him into a hug, feeling as he stiffened and I instantly stood back, glancing at his face and finally seeing his red eyes. "Oh," I took a further step back and right into Jasper's chest.

"No, no! Sorry lil B!" He took a step toward me, stopping only when Jasper released yet another growl. "I din't mean to scare ya, you took me of guard! Shit Major! You know I wouldn't hurt her, it's just been a while since." He sighed, "I'm doin this all wrong! What I mean to say is it's been a very long time since a human was that close, it took me of guard because I wasn't expecting you to be comfortable enough to hug me like that, I'd never hurt you." He turned to Jasper then. "Sorry man, what have you gotten us into?" It was like at that moment he finally looked at Jasper properly, studying the way he stood behind me before moving to look him in the eyes. I saw the look of sympathy and knew he'd caught the red. "Oh Major, what happened?"

"You were right, before I tell you the story I think Bella may want to head inside and shower, she's been in the car the past few days." again I beamed up at Jasper as he took my hand and lead me towards the house.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Out hunting, she skipped last night wanting to get the house ready," I smiled softly and tried not to think of exactly what, or who she was hunting. Heading inside the house i almost swooned for the second time, the inside was just as incredible as the outside if that was even possible.

Walls painted a cream instead of the white I was so used o seeing. A brown leather couch sat in the middle of the room, I spiral staircase towards the back. Pictures of horses hung around the whole space and a soft fluffy rug lay underneath the best looking fireplace I have ever seen.

The place screamed Jasper and I loved it.

"So I was thinking Bella can take the spare room on the second floor," I was still glancing around the amazing home, taking in everything around me as I listened to both Peter and Jasper decided where I'd be staying.

"Third floor spare would be better, it'll be more comfortable for her up there," a nervous note came over Jasper's rough voice.

"Whatever you say Major. Hey B!" I snapped my head towards him as I dragged my eyes away from the pictures that surrounded the walls, "third floor, first door on the right. It should have everything you need in there, there's a bathroom second door on the right. Feel free." I smiled my thanks as I grabbed my bags and made my way towards the stairs, waving off the offer to carry said bags to my new room. They needed to talk and I was desperate to wash the last of the car trip of me.

 **A/N: Yeah i know I suck for the delay but it's here now and that's all that matters! I am so blown away by the response i got on this story! So glad people are enjoying it.**

 **I have also decided that I will be writing my Harry Potter stories again, after ITV (channel 3 in England) are playing every film I wanted to get back into it, so I shall be working harder than ever to get all my stories posted and up to date.**

 **Also I have my nephew staying in a couple of days, he's 2 adorable and likes to call me Char, my name is Jess so god knows where he got Char from haha.**

 **Anyway until next time I shall go work on chapter four, although I think I am nearly finished with it, hopefully.**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	4. Liquid gold

**A/N: s always I own nothing but this plot, everything you recognise is in know way mine.**

Chapter four – liquid gold

Jasper's POV

As soon as the door upstairs was closed and the lock in place I threw myself on the couch and placed my head in my hands wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into. I have to admit though, it was good to be home, I've missed the smell of the old leather and the smell that would waft in from outside of fresh cut grass.

This was home and I loved it here.

"Wanna explain wha this is all bout?" as I was about to open my mouth to once again explain myself the door was thrown open and Charlotte appeared.

"Why can I smell human all over this place?" she sniffed the air delicately. "And why are they upstairs in the bathroom?" A part of me wanted to run and block the stairs stopping either of them from making a move up there, it was easier to squash that feeling when it came to Charlotte, unlike Peter and Carlisle I didn't mind Bella being alone with her.

"Major was bout to explain all tha." Both sets of red eyes turned towards me in question.

"It's a long story," I sighed deciding to finally look towards them each in turn. I knew the exact moment Charlotte caught sight of my eyes, both sympathy and sadness hitting me at once, unlike Peter though she didn't say anything, instead waited for me to explain.

"Remember a year or so back when I phoned and told you bout Eddie's new girlfriend? The human?" they both nodded, "well guys meet Bella." I gestured towards the stairs as both eyes widened in understanding.

"Right well that explains the who, but why is she here? If she's tha prude's girlfriend, and I'm still surprised he even got one in the first place. Shun't she be with em?"

"Look, I know you can see my red eyes, I know you know I slipped and you're right, Alice and I were never meant to be together. Don't start Captain," his mouth snapped shut. "As for Bella I can't explain why she's here cause I have no idea either. All I can tell ya is she helps, her bein here helps, I don't want to go back to the way I was before I met the Cullen's, you know I can't handle that pain again and Bella can help with that." I turned to Peter, "plus it was you who told her to come and I think she needs this too, Edward is getting a lil unbearable, even to us."

"Yeah I told you to bring her when I thought she was a vampire!" he too threw himself next to me.

"Why did you ask me to bring her? Even if she was a vampire why is she here?" It was something that's been on my mind the whole ride here.

"I got a feelin she needed to come," he shrugged, "you know ma 'knower' don't explain everything, just know she needed to be here."

"There you go then, she's here and she's not going anywhere." I was adamant on that.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Who knows honey, maybe it'll be good for us all. It'll be nice to have another woman around the house," I smiled grateful to Charlotte, she always saw the best even in the most messed up situations.

"Yeah, I know we'll be friends and all, even consider her family but if you so much as narrow your eyes at me, never mind growl if I go near her Major, I'll keep my threat about them balls." I smirked at that, Peter liked to think he could challenge me, if the situation was actually given, he wouldn't dare take it.

"He growled at you?" Charlotte was appalled.

"Again can't explain it, I wouldn't even let Carlisle near her, something just came over me." I shrugged trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal although if I told them it was the 'Major' that took over, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I could see them both think over what I'd said, but before they could clue me in on their secret, the bathroom door opened and footsteps were approaching the stairs.

"Be nice." I whispered to them as Bella once again appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey there honey, I'm Charlotte, it's so nice to finally meet ya," carefully as if to watch for both my and her reactions, Charlotte pulled her into a soft embrace.

"You too, thank you for having me," I smirked as Bella's shyness reared its nasty head, sending a little confidence I watched as her back suddenly straightened.

"Oh you're more than welcome! Can I get ya somethin to ear? We weren't expecting a, well a human so we don't have anything in, I can order ya somethin though. What'd ya like?"

"I'm actually not that hungry," she shrugged even though I felt the lie in her words.

"Liar," she glared at me.

"No I'm not!"

"You can't hide it Bella, I know all and I definitely know you're hungry."

"What about you? I can see your eyes going black; maybe you should go get some 'take out'." The smugness rolled of her in waves, reminding me too much like Peter.

"She has you there Major," the humour the pair found in the situation was irritating.

"I'm fine," I lied, feeling the itch at the back of my throat.

"Well I'll eat when you do," she crossed her arms. Stubborn woman!

"Bella," I started.

"Don't Bella me, I left it while we travelled here but not anymore, either you go eat or I'll send Peter to fetch that buck and force feed you!" she was becoming angry now, it was magnificent.

"Bella eat."

"No." she delicately placed herself beside Peter, her eyes begging me to say something.

"I swear to fucking god! Bringing you here probably wasn't a good idea but fine! I'll go if you order some god damn food!"

"Okay, Pizza sounds amazing Charlotte, thank you," she smiled sweetly, all nerves and shyness gone, smugness and happiness replacing it in spoonfuls.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe this will be fun." Peter was full of glee as I huffed towards the door; having a bad feeling I was going to regret the two of them together.

I hated to admit it but I was actually nervous about hunting once again. The taste of fresh human blood still lingered in the back of my mind; I could still taste the sweet liquid, the way the thickness would just flow down my throat, the satisfying taste that was unique to this one person, still remember the way that my hungry was clenched for just a moment, the first time in a very long time. My mouth watered slightly at the memory. I groaned as I threw my fist towards the closest tree in frustration, this was going to be hard.

Really hard.

But I was going to do it, I was going to stick to the animal diet, I knew Bella had faith in me, I knew in a weird way both Peter and Charlotte had faith in me also, they may not think this diet was right for our kind but I also knew they didn't want me to feel the crippling guilt I always did when I fed. With that in my head I knew I could do this, I know I can do this!

I stopped for a moment as I took In my surroundings, the sun was high in the sky but I was covered here, it was one of the reasons I decided to build my home here, it was freeing being able to walk around without the fear of being caught by any wandering human, the wildlife was plentiful so I had different choices of food.

I took a deep breath as I took in the noises and the smells around me, trying to pick out something that would be easiest to catch, that would clench my thirst. From a distance I could still smell the buck Peter had caught for Bella, it wasn't dead when we arrived and I could smell it was now running with his heard not far from here. I ignored that and let my hearing go further until I located what I was looking for.

Bear.

It wasn't the best of tasting but I knew that if I went for that buck now it wouldn't be enough, I needed a predator, a meat eater, something that was close to human.

Stop! I was becoming frustrated so before I could think anymore I ran, chasing the smell and sinking my teeth into its neck before it had time to process what was happening.

As soon as the body ran dry I dropped the carcass to the floor in disgust, almost choking at the taste, it was such a bitter taste, tangy and metallic, something it spent years to get used to. I guess that's what I got though for, for what I did. I felt slushy when I stood from the floor, digging a shallow grave for the creature with my feet before rolling him inside.

Still feeling a little hungry I hunted three more animals, two bucks and a deer before heading back to the house, eager to get there after not wanting to leave in the first place.

It was thrilling having Bella here, I had to admit it was also even a little bit of a turn on. Alice had refused to come here, country life just didn't suit her apparently, wasn't enough shops, to many bugs, excuse after excuse. To be honest though Peter and Charlotte didn't want her here couldn't stand to be in the same place as her for too long. The sad part is, part of me didn't either. Bella though, watching her as she looked around the house, the excitement she felt as well as the awe that seeped through every part of her was mesmerising. I could watch her like that for hours.

I shook my head once more as I slowed my pace arriving back at the house, pushing my hearing out slightly in order to hear the conversation that was happening inside.

"So people actually eat tha shit?" I smirked, Bella's food must have arrived.

"Yep."

"And they actually enjoy it?" It was Charlotte now, the disgust seeping of her in waves.

"Yes, people actually enjoy it." Humour, that was a good emotion to feel, I wasn't sure exactly how Bella would react to being alone with my brother and sister, from the emotions inside, I could tell it went well.

"But all tha liquid dripping from it? It looks like it's cryin? Do humans eat tha part too?" I was closer to the door now, knowing they knew I was here.

"Have you never been near food P?" Finally my eyes found the three of them settled in the sitting room, Bella on the floor, Peter and Charlotte on either side of her.

"Sure when I was human, but not got much need to be anywhere near it, till now I guess." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Oh, well this, the liquid you're talking about P is incredible, to find it it's like, it's like finding gold! But you can't touch it, it burns everyone's skin." I smirked.

"Really?"

"No," she laughed for the second time that day, she'd laughed more today than she has in months now.

"Stop messin with him darlin, Peter can't hold too much information in that pee size brain of his to see the joke." I narrowly dodged the pillow that was thrown at me; I however didn't miss the gleeful look in Charlotte's eyes as well as the beautiful giggle that left Bella's lips.

"Fucker," I jerked my head as he slid over making room for me to settle beside Bella as she finished her food.

"Find anything nice?" She asked as she wiped her fingers against her pyjama covered legs.

"Depends what you mean by nice." Her curiosity spiked, "a bear and a few others," I shrugged finding it baffling how she spoke so casually about killing, even if it was killing an animal.

 **Bella's POV**

Peter and Charlotte were weird.

That's the only way I could describe the pair sat beside me. They were one hundred percent weird and I liked it.

They were a lot different from the any other red eyes vampires I've already met, given those vampires were James, Laurent and Victoria, who happened to be hell bend on killing me and those around me . Still this pair was different, the way they acted around each other was, well it made me slightly envious of their relationship. They looks they shared, the gentle touches, the little bickering. It was everything I had wanted in a relationship and never had.

As well as comparing their relationship with my own I couldn't help but picture other's, Carlisle and Esme were like parents in every sense, they never wanted to touch or be in-proper in front of their 'children'. Sure they'd exchange soft kisses or a smile every now and then, but it just wasn't, passionate you could say as others.

Emmett and Rosalie were completely the opposite, their relationship was like fire. Every look they exchanged was like they were undressing one another, it was a little uncomfortable, but once again, like Peter and Charlotte I found myself envious.

Jasper and Alice were different also, I wasn't sure how I'd missed the fact that they were not mates, they were never in the same room for long, if Jasper were to sit beside her, she would move over slightly and vice versa. They never touched, never kissed and never said I love you, not that I heard anyway. They were totally opposite to one another, I was surprised it took anyone this long to realise it.

As for mine and Edward's relationship? Well like before in the car, that wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment.

"Earth to Bella." I was snapped out of my thoughts as Peter waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I hadn't noticed I'd been stuck in my thoughts as I waited for Jasper to return from his hunt.

 **A/N: So I always find myself apologising for the lateness in updates, funny enough I had this written for some time. I just couldn't find it.**

 **Anyway here it is!**

 **So I think I have more written somewhere I will just have to find it, but now I should say I will try and post at least once a month if not twice, but I had four other stories I am working on.**

 **Speaking off I should probably go work on said stories before it get too cold and I fall asleep.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


End file.
